


Peonies

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sketching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: Nicky just really needs to kiss Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246





	Peonies

Nicky needed to kiss him. He couldn’t explain it but it was overwhelming. So he stood mid-paragraph to find him. 

He knew exactly where to find him because he always did. He was a JPS. Joe positioning satellite, although his patterns weren’t all that erratic or difficult to track. He was sketching the newly blossoming flowers outside. Joe had told Nicky he wasn’t even sure if he liked the flowers or if it was just something to do while they waited for Andy to get back to them with a verdict on a job. 

Nicky knew it was a little of both because after a hundred years Nicky had noticed they were the ones Joe liked the most even if he never knew it himself. Once Joe had told him they reminded him of Nicky. He must have forgotten that- he was incredibly drunk and it was very early into their courtship. 

Thus far, he’d filled six small pages full of them. They were truly some of his most beautiful work. Nicky often lost himself on certain pages admiring the details on certain petals. A few days later he would find the sketch neatly folded in a small envelope on a shelf only he would look on. It was a small love language that only Nile had ever noticed and it had started long before her arrival. From the beginning of how it had all began with them. Art as universal language and long nights sketching in withering lamp oil. 

Nicky desperately needed to kiss him now, the rush of memory of those nights alone making his feet move faster, out the double doors of the patio to find Joe sitting in tall grass with his sketch pad in hand. 

Nicky stopped himself just short of pouncing on him, wanting to give him a moment to set his pencil down. He placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder, a gentle touch they’d agreed on to alert one of the other’s presence especially in espionage silence. Joe turned and he grinned at Nicky. 

“I’m going to kiss you,” Nicky announced and it sounded like a question but it wasn’t. It was a declaration of warning to set down any art supplies.

They kissed one of their sweeter kisses. It was top two in their favorites so they did it a lot. It was the way Nicky brushed his tongue to Joe’s and the way Joe’s breath caught every time. Nicky could get him so worked up like this he could nearly come. That is why it held a place in such high esteem on the kiss list though not nearly as much as number one on the list. But that was for specific moments. 

“Did you just come to kiss me?” Joe asked as Nicky pulled away.

“I did,” Nicky nodded and he adjusted a curl of Joe’s hair to where it usually sat. 

Joe kissed him again for that. “Are you leaving now?” Joe asked.

“I am,” Nicky nodded and he walked back to his corner of the house to read.


End file.
